I Do? Since When?
by ElementInu-hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha, a gang leader, and Kagome, a spunky inuhanyou, hated each other for a while. Then again what would you think of your fiancee when you're betrothed to him! Better summary inside.
1. The Soul Stealers And A Phone Call

Summary: Inuyasha's a gang leader and a jerk. Kagome's a normal school girl/inu-hanyou. They have nothing in common. Other then the fact that they hate each other's guts! But, one day, when they come home, their parents announce they're engaged! How are they going to live? Inu/Kag Rin/Sess San/Miro

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha for the last time!

* * *

I Do? Since When?

Chapter 1: School Day and the Phone Call

Kagome Higurashi was sitting in her homeroom class, waiting for something interesting to happen. Or at least get her out of this bore-fest. She blew a strand of thick black hair away from her face. She looked around and found all of her class mates talking to other people. She rolled her gray-blue eyes at them. She sat at her desk bored out of her mind! She was wearing her favorite camouflage tee and matching baggy pants with black and gray vans to join. Everyone considered her different just because she was a miko and a inu-hanyou. But, with her attitude towards people who thought of her that way, they ended up either seriously injured, in a lot of pain, or never doing that ever again. There was only another inu-hanyou in her classes, but he never came. Everyone had thought he dropped out, then he would just show up with his miko bitch on his arm. His girlfriend was considered the biggest bitch at Shikon High. Very few people thought of her as a hottie, but many other people thought of her as a slut bitch that needed to be gone a long time ago. Her name was Kikyou Tama and every time anyone heard that name, they would run or block their eyes. Her playboy boyfriend's name was Inuyasha Takahashi. He and his older half brother, Sesshomaru, were the rulers of this school and the worst gang this school had! The Soul Stealers.

"Kag! Hey! What's with the face, dude?" a voice asked her. It was so carefree and spunky at the same time. Kagome knew who that was instantly. Sango Taijia. She looked at her friend. She had long brown hair tied up in a high pony tail. Her brown eyes held boredom and spunk. She was wearing a dark brown spunk tee that read, 'Leave me alone, or be killed. Either way, you die' in gold font with black baggy pants and brown and pink vans. Sango and Kagome were best friends since Kagome had moved to Tokyo. Sango had taught her how to fight well, and could kick anyone's ass if she barely tried. Her inu-hanyou abilities and miko ones made her kick ass even better!

"Hey San, nothing. I'm just bored out of my fucking mind! Hey, where's-"

Kagome was cut off by a feel of a hand on her ass and hit the owner's head with a snow shovel that appeared out of no where. Once she was convinced that the guy had no nerve left in his mind, she stopped and looked down at the guy. He had black hair in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, what she could tell, he had brown eyes, with two earrings in his left ear, while wearing a purple tee and a pair of black jeans with black tennis shoes. They knew who that was, Miroku Houshi. The two of them glared at him for a while with twitching eyebrows. Kagome's black dog ears, that lay sat atop her head, were twitching in annoyance.

"Miroku!" the two screamed, steam coming out of their ears with anime veins popping above their eyebrows.

"What the hell are you yelling about, bitch!" a gruff voice grunted.

It was the devil himself and his gang of minions. Sango didn't pay any attention to him and sat down at a desk trying not to kill the monk that was waking up slowly, very slowly. Kagome slowly turned her head to face the ass hole. Her gray-blue eyes held anger and were glaring holes at the hanyou. The well known ass hole had long silver hair and piercing, yet beautiful golden eyes, with cute silver dog ears atop his head, similar to Kagome's. He wore a baggy red tee, black baggy pants with black vans and a black leather jacket half way over her his broad shoulders and the bitch attached to his arm. Kikyou had on a tight leather red mini skirt that cut off many feet away from her knees, a white button-up tee with a white spaghetti strap tee underneath. The shirts showed way too much cleavage for Kagome or Sango's opinion. She also had black high heels that went up half of her legs.

"You need to put yourself, your bitch, and your lech on a leash so that no one would have to suffer any of you!" Sango snapped. She could hardly take it anymore.

"Look who came to school! It's the sluts! Wow! Well, I guess that's one 'absent' Ms. Siji wouldn't have to write now, huh?" Kagome smart mouthed with the biggest smirk on her face.

Inuyasha's smirk quickly turned into a scowl. He went to grab her upper left arm to teach her a lesson: to never piss off a gang leader, but when he grabbed it, not even to squeeze it, she yelped and pulled it back while giving him the same pissed off face. He was now confused. He had barley grabbed her arm and it hurt her. Kagome began rubbing her now sore arm thinking back to when she had gotten hurt there...but her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"What's the matter with you, wench?" he asked. She gave him a death glare that would have scared anyone.

"That hurts! You would have known that if you were at school that day!" she snapped.

Inuyasha's curiosity level rose and so did his confusion. He was going to ask her what the hell she had meant, but Ms. Siji came in and started doing the attendance, and by the time she was finished, the bell had rung. He waited, impatiently, for Kikyou to stop talking to her 'friends' and headed after Kagome. He soon stopped after he realized what he was doing. For one, he was at school when he could be at the Soul Stealer's hide out in his five star basement, and secondly, he was looking for the girl whom he hated with a fiery passion. He shook his head and headed out the door to his Mercedes with Kikyou still attached to him. She seemed to be going on about something, but he stopped paying attention a while ago. The two of them hopped in when his cell phone rang. Inuyasha pulled it out of his pocket, flipped it open, looked at the caller ID and found out it was his house. He rolled his eyes as he hit the 'talk' button.

"What?" he asked gruffly. Inuyasha turned on the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot and on his way home.

"You should show at least a little bit of respect, baby brother." Sesshomaru's cold voice came from the other line. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and growled.

"I'm not your baby brother, I'm only two years younger then you, anyway what do you want, Fluffy?" he snapped.

"Just to tell you that after school, of which I'm guessing your skipping now, you, Dad, and I all need to go somewhere. I'm not sure yet, but it has to do with the business and you need to come wither you like it or not." Sesshomaru told him with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm on my way to the hide-out so, I'll talk with Dad when we get there." he said as he dodged an old lady.

"Whatever, Dad's not here right now, he's gonna be home by two after you're supposedly get home from school." Sesshomaru said.

"Feh, later," he said as he turned off his phone and entered his drive way to his family's large mansion. He looked over at Kikyou to find her still talking about whatever it was when they were getting into his car. He sweat dropped and the two of them walked into the house and into his basement.

**That was my new story! I hope anyone who read this likes it!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Throw That At Me Again

_Woah, did this story get a lot of reviews! I only put this story up on New Year and I'm already updating with 6 reviews! DANG! Review if you want, reviews don't really bother me. I was going to do what I normally do for my reviews, but all they are, are 'your story is great and keep updating' and stuff like that. So, THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Grrrr, but I will someday!**

I Do? Since When?

Chapter 2: Throw That At Me Again

:4:30pm:

Kagome was driving home from her half an hour with her 'brother' David. The two were really close, there wasn't anything that the other did that would brake them apart. Others thought that they were going out, but they would always set them straight. She looked in her backseat to find all of the bags, three of them, flopping around from the open top. She shrugged and began to wonder why her mother had called her to get one of those silky dresses. She rolled her eyes and began into the drive way. She turned off the ignition and turned around to find another car along with her mother's and her father's.

_'Who's here? I don't remember Mom or Dad telling me that we were going to have company...'_ she thought, then shrugged it off, she grabbed her things, quietly as she could snuck upstairs and dropped her things off. She ran back down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" she called. With her inu hearing she heard a faint, 'In the living room,' she began to become worried until she heard a larger form of what she had heard.

"Mom, Dad, who's car is that outside?" Kagome asked as she jogged in turning her head to face the door then turned it to face the living room what she saw made her gasp. She saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their father, InuTashio in her living room with her mother, Keikio, and her father, Sakoji. Sakoji owned all of Japan in business and out of what she had heard, InuTashio had a lot of his own in America. She began to blink multiple times, then she found out there was nothing wrong with her eyesight.

"Oh, dear, this is-" Keikio began.

"InuTashio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. I already know," Kagome said in a bored tone. Everyone was surprised by her tone of voice. "Mom, I need to go do something. I'll be right back," she rushed up the stairs as she remembered what she needed to do once she got home.

"That was strange," InuTashio said.

"We all already know her, she goes to our school." Sesshomaru told them.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha snapped, but got hit on the head by his brother and his father. Sesshomaru and Kagome were kind of close, they would talk and laugh. They were at almost the same point where she was a younger sister to him.

"Excuse my stupid brother," Sesshomaru glared. "Do you know where Kagome ran off to?"

"I just had to go change something," Kagome said surprising everyone. Her parents understood, but the other's had their eyes wide. "Not, that, something else." She sat down on the couch opposite from the Takahashi family.

"Anyway, is everything ok?" Sakoji asked. Sakoji was also a dog demon, and looked like Kagome in someway. She had his attitude. She had Keikio's temper of which would be the end of anyone one day.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Kagome smiled. She then sniffed and her smile grew, Sakoji did the same thing. "Well, before he gets here, what may I ask, is the Takahashi family doing here?"

"We were thinking about a merger. So, we've decided for Inuyasha and Kagome to be married." InuTashio said preparing for the screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!" the two teenagers, including Sesshomaru screamed.

"What's going on?" a boy around seventeen came in asking. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Yankee's jacket, blue tee, some torn up jeans, and silver tennis shoes.

"David! Save me! Please!" Kagome screamed as she ran up to hug him. He hugged her in return and lifted her up for a split second, spinning her around, then sat her back down.

"From what?" he asked looking around. "Good evening, Mr. Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha." Inuyasha grunted while everyone else said hi.

"Don't mind Inuyasha, he's been like that all day." Kagome said glaring at him.

"Anyway, um... Mr. Takahashi? What did you mean by when you said that we were to be married?" Kagome was holding in all her anger. Of which scared her parents, since they knew that she would end up hurting one of them sooner or later...

"Um? Oh, you two are to be married so that we can both have control over America and Japan businesses." InuTashio said acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"But I have a girlfriend!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Besides, he would rather die then have me as his wife! And the same is with me! The day I marry him is the day that any magazine or newspaper states that the core of the earth is freezing over! And that's a promise!" Kagome screamed.

"Same with me!" Inuyasha boomed. Suddenly the front door busted open to revile the youngest Higurashi, Sota, he had his back pack on and a magazine in his hand.

"MOM! DAD! LOOK! The 'National Exaggerator' says that the earths core is freezing over!" Sota said handing them the paper. Everyone sweat dropped other then the parents.

"That was completely ironic," David stated.

"So, I guess you'll have to dump Kikyou," Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Speaking of her, you need a bath! Or at least wash those clothes! The smell like the damn slut!" Kagome said with her nose scrunched up. Inuyasha glared at her. Then Kagome heard the phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey, Kags!" Sango's voice squealed.

"Hey! What's up, San?"

"Oh, remember when I told you that I've been begging my parents to let me have a party! Well, they finally let me! It's gonna be tonight around seven, tell anyone you want, ok? Are you gonna come!" Sango said in a breath.

"You said all of that in one breath?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"YEP! So are you coming!" Sango squealed. Kagome winced slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be there, and I'll invite some people. See you then. Love you too, bye." Kagome said and set the phone down on the receiver, before flopping down onto the same couch she was in earlier.

"What did Sango want?" David asked.

"She's having a party tonight, and I'm going. You all are invited too, invite who ever the hell you want. I'm going to go change. The party's in two hours." Kagome said jogging back up stairs and slammed the door to her room.

**Tell me how you liked it, I gotta go feast! Lol! Luv you all that reviewed! Oh! And review me and tell me if I should put Katsu or someone else in here. Just let me know, I already have 10 1/2 chapters! Hey! That's what happens when you can't update a story until the 30th and you're stuck home alone. By the way! I'm not gonna be on this Friday 'cause my school's having a dance, my friend, Stephanie, and yes she is the one who lost her step dad, is coming over and her boyfriend, who lives straight down the road of me, is coming too. So, if I don't update then, sorry!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Sango's Party!

I Do? Since When?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FRIENDS! SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU #&$ ATTERNIES! Ok, I'm back in my happy place now! -.-'

Chapter 3: Sango's Party!

Kagome quickly ran into her bathroom, stripping herself of her clothes, and hopped into the shower. She took a shower, then walked out of the misty shower with a fluffy towel wrapped around her. She walked into her room and got dressed into a red tee with a black skirt. She walked back into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, dried her hair, pulled it up into a pony tail, put on deodorant, put on make up, and then slipped out of the bathroom and into her room. She slowly put on her socks and her black converses. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that she had fifteen minutes before the party began. She put her cell phone on her hip and headed down stairs again. She walked into the living room, to find her keys when she smelled the Takahashi family's scents. She poked her head in the living room, noticed her keys, and grabbed them.

"Aren't you all going to the party?" Kagome asked looking at David, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"We've been ready. I was waiting for you," David said in a dull tone. Kagome glared at him.

"Some brother you are!" Kagome said after she got a hug from him. She heard Inuyasha growling. "Chill it dude! David's my brother. And besides I thought you were dreading the fact that the two of us were getting marred?" her eye brow perked as she saw the Great Inuyasha blushed.

"Did we just see the Great Inu blush?" David asked with a smirk. Inu just glared and blushed more.

"I wonder why?" Kagome asked playing along.

"I do believe he was jealous," David stated with the same smirk. Kagome and David looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on! Isn't Sango gonna have your ass if you're late?" Inuyasha asked trying to get out of the spot light.

"Oh, shit! Your right! For once," Kagome said. She ran over to her mother and father and pecked them good bye, then ran out the door with her brother-in-law, brother, and fiancee behind her. Kagome hopped in her green Suzuki with David following behind her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hopped into their father's car and they all drove off to Sango's house.

After about five minutes, the two cars arrived at Sango's house. They could hear the sound of punk music coming through the house. Suddenly, Kagome heard Sango put in her Nickelback CD!

_YES! Nickelback!_ Kagome thought happily. She and the boys quickly ran into the house.

"Yo, San!" Kagome called looking around for her BFF.

"In the living room, Kag!" Sango called. Kagome looked back to see if the boys were still with her, then walked into the living room. Sango was setting sodas and snacks on the coffee table. Sango lifted her head up to see Kagome, David, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Did they come with you?" Sango asked with a lifted eyebrow. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you know David and the reason why he's with me, but the Takahashi bros came with me because, I'm engaged to...Inuyasha." Kagome said after a pause. Sango's face dropped. Her eyes were as wide as they could get, before she came back to earth.

"You're engaged to our enemy!" Sango screamed. Kagome sighed and winced then turned to the boys.

"You can go find something to do, while I try to calm down San." Kagome said and watched the boys leave. David and Sesshomaru taking hesitation while Inuyasha ran out of the living room as if the devil was at his heals. Kagome sent him a quick glare before turning to her best friend, who seemed to either be glaring at the boys to move or at her because she didn't tell her about the engagement.

"Who are you glaring at? Me or the boys?" Kagome asked, afraid of her answer.

"Both, WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU ENGAGED TO HIM!" Sango screamed. Kagome ducked closing her eyes tightly.

"It happened just a few hours ago. So chill, and when we do get married, you are gonna be the maid of honor. K?" Kagome asked calmly. Sango somewhat calmed down. Sensing Sango's temper leaving, the boys re-entered the room. They found Sango and Kagome talking calmly.

"Did you know that we were here? When you put Nickelback on?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Yes! My favorite song!" Kagome said as she shot her hands up in the air. It was _'Photograph' _

_"Look at this photograph,_

_every time I do it makes me laugh, _

_how did our eyes get so red? _

_and what the hell is on Joey's he-"_

Kagome was singing to her favorite song, until she felt a hand on her ass and slapped the jerk hard on the head.

"PERVERT!" Kagome screamed. Lying behind her was the wonderful monk, Miroku. Kagome was huffing and puffing when the boys came.

"Stupid monk! What the hell were you thinking!" Inuyasha boomed picking him up by his collar.

"Hey, Inu, why are you sticking up for Kagome? I thought you two hated each other." Miroku stated. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing and the fact that he didn't know about the damn engagement.

"I know, I'm supposed to be married to her in a month." Inuyasha mumbled.

"SAY WHAT!" Miroku and Kagome yelled.

"IN A MONTH!" Kagome screamed.

"MARRIED!" Miroku yelled.

"SHHH! Before Ki-" Inuyasha said until Kikyou curled herself up underneath his arm. Kagome smirked and looked at him. Inu could tell this wasn't going to go over well. He knew very well that he had to break up with her, for some reason, he had to be loyal to Kagome, even if they were enemies and if his father threatened him.

"Hi baby, what are you doing hanging around this whore?" Kikyou cooed. Kagome nearly gagged. But her blood began to boil at the word, 'whore'. Inu could sense this and had to take drastic measures before things got out of hand.

"I'M NOT THE WHORE YOU MOTHER FUCKING SLU-" Kagome boomed until Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I'm hanging around her because she's my fiancee. No, I didn't cheat on you, our parents arranged this just a few hours ago." Inu said preparing for the screaming. Kagome smirked as she saw the shocked face on Kikyou.

"Finally, you get what you deserve. You're surprising me Inuyasha, you, the playboy of our wonderful school, are braking up with your girlfriend even since our parents have us engaged. What changed you?" Kagome asked.

"Say what?" Inu asked watching Kikyou run out of the room with a very peeved face on.

"She means that since you are a playboy, you are actually breaking up with the slut just because you're to be married to her." Miroku explained getting a lump on the head for the slut comment. His wondering hand got a little bit to far from him, and landed on Kagome's ass.

"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed adding another lump, with Inu adding one too.

"Don't touch her, you filthy monk!" Inuyasha snapped. Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What?"

"Did you just stick up for Kags, _again_?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked still not getting it.

"Never mind, just forget it." Kagome said shaking her head a little.

"Hey, Inu!" a muscular voice called from inside the crowd.

Everyone turned to see Koga coming this way with Kagome's long time friend, Ayame. Koga had his long black hair tied up in a high pony tail. His light blue eyes glimmered as he saw Kagome. He was wearing a brown tee, black pants, black jacket with the Soul Stealers logo, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Ayame had her fiery red hair tied up in two pigtails on the sides of her head, with her deep green eyes flickering with happiness when she saw Kagome. She wore a bright red tee to match her hair, and a pair of blue jeans and some black converses. Kagome smiled brightly at Ayame.

"What is it, Koga?" Inuyasha asked aggravated. He didn't seem to notice the bright smile on Kagome's face, but Koga thought it was because of himself being there.

"What are you doing with sweet, innocent Kagome?" Koga asked. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango all looked at Koga as if he had lost his mind, and then burst out laughing. The boys looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Sweet!" Ayame asked.

"Innocent!" Kagome asked.

"Kagome!" all of them asked. "Yeah, right!" they laughed harder. After a while they

all stopped laughing and gained control of their breathing.

"That was funny, Koga." Ayame said.

"What was so funny?" Inuyasha asked looking at his secret fiancee.

"Koga calling me innocent and sweet." Kagome answered grinning madly.

"Wrong!" Sango said.

"Ok, Kags, who was it that you were smiling at?" Miroku asked using her nickname earning some very confused looks.

"Me, dumbass. She loves me," Koga declared.

"Sure, believe what you want." Kagome snapped. She heard Inuyasha growling and put a hand on his shoulder, where no one could see. "Anyway, the person I was smiling at and I didn't get to greet each other fully, now did we?" Before anyone knew it, Kagome launched herself into Ayame's arms as Ayame hugged her best friend.

"Where the hell have you been, Ayame!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Working, but, my family and I moved back. I got involved in a gang, the Soul Stealers." Ayame announced.

_'That's really ironic, cause I'm getting married to the leader.'_ Kagome thought with a sweat drop.

"Really? When did you decide this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. Koga was really confused. Normally he'd call her wench, bitch, or whore. And she'd call him asshole, dog boy, and jerk...what the hell was going on?

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Koga asked having enough.

"You'll find out later, for now, talk to the others about a meeting tomorrow at noon." Inuyasha instructed. Koga hesitantly took off to the other Soul Stealers. But, stopped once he realized something.

"What about Kikyou? Is she coming?" Koga asked.

"No, she's banned from the gang. Now, go!" Inuyasha said. Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"OK! What time's the meeting?" Kagome asked.

"Noon," Inuyasha answered.

"Hold it! Don't we have school tomorrow!" Kagome practically screamed.

"Kags, we have Math at noon, we hate math." Sango told her. Then it hit her.

"Oh yeah! " Kagome said.

"Our parents wanted you to come with me anyways, so be ready by 11:30 so I can pick you up easily." Inuyasha said walking over to do something. Kagome stood there wide-mouthed until she understood what Inu had said. After a while the two went their own separate ways until it was time to leave.

**_Thank you all that have reviewed and helped me...but, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME WITH GEORGIA RAIN! I HAVE NO FLIPPING IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! But, anyways, going back into my happy mode, thank you duranfan, klutzyspaz, and sleepiness...you all rock!_**


	4. The Night Alone

REVIEWS! Just real quick Thank you all that reviewed, and if you didn't...shame on you! J/K! Pplz dont have to help me w/ Georgia Rain anymore, my writers block is partially (sp?) gone. THANK YA!

* * *

_I Do? Since When?_

Chapter 4: The Night _**Alone**_

Inuyasha, being as protective as he is, walked with Kagome when she walked to her Suzuki. She sighed and un-locked the car, slipping in. Not noticing that her fiancee was following her until she smelled his scent. She looked over to find him comfortable in her passenger seat. She lifted an eyebrow when he shifted slightly so he could see her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You're not going home by yourself. Besides, your parents found it suitable for us to sleep together since the wedding's next month." Inuyasha said simply.

"Fine," Kagome said, not wanting to fight because she was too tired. After hearing this, Inuyasha's dog ears perked up. "But, you are sleeping on the floor. Not with me," his ears flattened.

_'Don't worry, I have plenty of time.'_ Inuyasha thought. "What's wrong with you, wench?"

_'So much for that!'_ Kagome thought. "I'm just too tired to fight with you tonight. Why did you stop calling me wench, woman, bitch, and any of your other names at the party?" Kagome turned on the ignition, peeled out of the drive way, driving home.

"I dunno, wench. Don't forget that you are coming with me to the meeting. I gotta announce you being my fiancee." Inuyasha said, it felt weird to say that. But quickly shook it away when he sensed Kagome being so tired.

"Great..." she sighed, "we have the same classes, so it wont be a problem if you even come at all!"

_'Like how you didn't come the last time,'_ Kagome thought sadly. Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't notice the change in her scent.

"Don't worry, I will come. Besides, I gotta watch after you, since I'm gonna have to court you." Inuyasha said moving his arms so that one was behind his head and the other was around her neck.

"Are you drunk? Don't answer that, what are you going to wear tomorrow? You don't have any clothes at my house." Kagome asked.

"Actually, while you were taking your own sweet time getting ready, we all ran home and got ready. I grabbed some clothes while I went home. They should be in your room." Inuyasha announced pulling his arm back. Kagome rolled her eyes. Kagome pulled up into the large shrine drive way. She turned off the ignition, walked up to the door with Inuyasha behind her, unlocked the door, and walked up to her room.

Once they entered the room, Kagome turned on her boom box, turning down the volume, put in Nickelback, and grabbed some pajamas. A little after the music began, she turned it to number 6, 'Far Away'. Inuyasha plopped down onto her bed, inhaling her scent. She turned it up a little, then slipped into the bathroom. She quickly began to get undressed and redressed into her pjs, when she noticed a note on her counter. She picked it up and read,

_Kagome,_

_Your dad and I have decided that since you are going to be married next month, that you have to sleep in the same bed. Wither you like it or not! If you don't then we will move the wedding up to next Saturday. Understand? Your dad and I are going out to dinner with InuTashio and Izoyai and wont be back until later, or not even come home and stay at their house. We love you,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Sota's staying at a friends house. Be good! Don't start with those grandkids until you are married._

Kagome huffed and walked out into her bedroom bringing the note with her. She sighed as she threw her dirty clothes into the clothes hamper, then handed Inuyasha the note. He looked at her curiously then began to read. A hentai smirk appeared on his lips. Too bad it didn't any farther then his mind before he got smacked on the head by a pair of Vans.

"Perv, you've been hanging around Miroku too much." Kagome stated.

"And you're hanging around Sango too much." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned up the volume to her boom box when she heard, 'Next Contestant'. "I'm beginning to like this song." he smirked.

"You are soo annoying," Kagome said sitting down on her bed. Reaching over to her remote to her boom box, turned it off, turned off the light, and slipped underneath the silk covers.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She began to fall asleep, but then she felt an arm snake its way around her waist. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he was already half way asleep. She glared at him, then laid back down on the bed and began to fall asleep.

_'This is going to be a long month.'_ Kagome thought as she fell asleep.

_'This is going to be a fun month.'_ Inuyasha thought as he fell asleep too.

* * *

_**Tell me how yall liked it! If you don't sorry!**_

_**Ja Ne,**_

_**Maddie**_


	5. First Day As A 'Couple'

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and pals...even though I love the series, I don't have anything of Inuyasha! Man, am I strange! BUT THAT'S MEE!_**

I Do? Since When?

Chapter 5: The First Day As A Couple

:The Next Morning:

The next morning, Kagome woke up to blinding lights shining through her blinds. She quickly closed her eyes, then curled up closer to the thing she was pressed against. When she moved closer, she felt strong arms pull her closer too. She sighed and smelled Inuyasha's axe. Her eyes shot open and looked up, Inuyasha was asleep with his head just above hers slightly. She moved her head to the side and then she heard footsteps. She acted quickly and nuzzled back into Inuyasha's grip. She then quickly closed her eyes so it would seem as if she was sleeping. Once the door opened, she smelt her mother's and father's scent. When she tried to move, Inuyasha gripped her tighter.

"Awww, maybe I shouldn't wake them. It's going to be the closest that we would be able to get them." Keikio said to Sakoji.

"I heard that Inuyasha has a meeting at noon, so we better wake them up. Even though Kagome's already awake." Sakoji said. Kagome's eyes widened. She'd been caught.

She sighed as the door closed. They must have thought that she'd wake him up. She turned around, once again being pulled into his death grip, and tried to get up, but was pulled back. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. He growled slightly.

"Don't go," he growled out. Kagome could feel the blush rising to her cheeks!

_'What's wrong with me! I'm acting like I'm a love struck teenager!'_ Kagome thought as she tried again, but was pulled back in. She sighed and looked at him. He did look cute while he slept.

_'Cute! Ok, there is defiantly something wrong with me!'_ Kagome thought.

"Yash, come on you have to get up!" Kagome said shaking him slightly. He opened one of his eyes and smirked. "What are you smirking about?"

"The fact that you curled up to me just a while ago." Inuyasha said getting up. Kagome was steamed!

"You mean you were up that whole time! Why didn't you wake up!" Kagome screamed, and then an evil smirk appeared on her face, scaring Inuyasha slightly. "Never mind," she grabbed her clothes and took off into the bathroom.

"Never mind what! Kagome!" Inuyasha called. She ignored him the whole time.

:After About An Hour:

"What were you smirking about!" Inuyasha called while the two of them were jogging down the steps.

Kagome continued to ignore him. Inuyasha came down wearing a black tee, a pair of black pants, and black tennis shoes, he also had his black 'Soul Stealers' jacket around his shoulder for the moment before it was thrown onto the back of the couch. Kagome was wearing black pants, matching black tee, and the black vans that she threw at Inuyasha that night.

"I'm not telling you." Kagome said simply. The two walked into the kitchen where Sota, Keikio, and Sakoji were eating their breakfast. "Morning guys,"

"It's about time you two woke up," Sota said.

"I've been up, just the cute little puppy here was not letting me go." Kagome said smirking at his blush. "Wow, two blushes in two days." she laughed.

"Oh, shove it wench!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome was mad for about two seconds, when she remembered something. Her mood quickly got changed into happiness.

"I'm gonna let that one slide. Hey! I have a wedding gift for you," Kagome said and disappeared for something. Inuyasha looked around, but no one met his gaze. He was worried. Who knew what the wench could do!

"I'm back! Here, this is your wedding present, do you accept?" she asked. In her hands was a rosary of purple beads and demon teeth. He looked at it strangely before putting it around his neck.

"Sure, I'll get you one at some point." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, lovebirds! We need to go to school. Kags, could you take me to school?" Sota asked. Sota was only fourteen and going to their high school since his last high school was too violent. She had also promised him to show him around the school.

"Yeah, since you're going to our school now." Kagome said.

"Say what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You say that a lot, Sota got transferred. His other school was too violent. Besides, I gotta go meet up with David anyway, he said he was going to give me something." Kagome said. She heard Inuyasha growl at the sound of David's name. "Will you chill! It's not like he's gonna kiss me or something. We've been best friends since we were in diapers."

"Feh," Inuyasha said and they all headed for her car while grabbing their things. Kagome started it, peeled out of the drive way, and headed for school.

"So, how are you two going to act at school?" Sota asked. Kagome tensed while Inuyasha began to think.

"I'll let you choose this one, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"We'll act like we are going out," Inuyasha said proudly.

"Say what?" Kagome asked.

"You two are gonna act like your going out?" Sota asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"But, wont it be weird **_that_** we hate each other at school, and then right after a party that we end up going out!" Kagome screamed as she pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Kags! Watch it! We're all dog demons in this car!" Sota called.

"Sorry! Yash, how are we going to pull this off?" Kagome asked.

"Yash? Anyway, just like how me and Kikyou used to be like." Inuyasha questioned. Kagome's eyes widened at what she had called him.

"I am not going to be a slut!" Kagome declared as they parked the car.

Kagome groaned and got out. They grabbed their things and headed for school. When they entered, they heard rumors going around about Kikyou and Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome tried her best to ignore them, but kept glaring at Inuyasha who would throw something at some random people giving them hints about them being betrothed.

"If you're done, I'm going to take Sota to the office and then I'm going to meet David." Kagome growled out. She took off in the direction of the office, dropped off Sota, and walked in the direction of her first period class where she found David waiting for her.

* * *

**_Hey everyone, thanks for those who have reviewed! I would probably write more, but I'm not exactly in a good mood since 3rd period at school today. This ass at my school, Wesley, had said that I was just like my real dad. And my dad tried to kill my mom, my friends, my dog, and me...so then, after hearing that, I started crying and the asshole didn't even give a fuck! DAMNET! I was really close to kicking his ass, and my friends, Amanda, Stephanie, and Chris were ready to kick it! But, I had told them not to, and now I'm beginning to regret it! But anywayz! I'm feeling better, a little bit, now...so! Happy Spring!_**

**_Ja Ne_**


	6. David's Gift

I Do? Since When?

Chapter 6: David's Gift

"Hey Kags!" David greeted. "Where's your puppy?" he quickly hugged her tightly.

"God only knows, he's been throwing hints about us and it's gonna drive me nuts in about two minutes!" Kagome declared.

"How are you two gonna act?" David asked. He had been wondering about that for quite a while.

"He said that we should act like we're going out. I don't really know if that's gonna fly." Kagome said. Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh, what was it that you wanted to give me?"

"Oh, yeah! Here," David said placing a small box in her hands. "Good luck at the meeting today!" he started down the hallway.

"Thanks! I'm gonna need it!" Kagome called. She quickly walked into the class room to find no teacher. Kagome shook her head and sat down next to Sango on one of the desks.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome greeted.

"Hey, Kags," Sango greeted. "How are you two gonna act?"

"That question seems to pop up every where doesn't it? Anyway, he suggests that we act like we go out. I really don't like that, besides, no ones that stupid to believe that we're going out right after he throws insults at me right and left." Kagome said wearily. She opened the box in her hands.

"Oh, what's that?" Sango asked.

"A gift from David, I think it was a 'I'm really sorry for you' kind of gift." Kagome said as she opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful golden necklace. It had a moon with two emeralds on the tips of the moons.

_'Wow, this is really beautiful!'_ Kagome thought.

"What's that!" Inuyasha's voice scared the crap out of Kagome.

"Wow! Down boy, it's a pity gift from David." Kagome said putting the necklace on. She heard him start growling. "Don't start with that again!"

"Feh," was all she got. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Suddenly, an idea popped into Inuyasha's mind. He looked around, barley anyone was in the class room and decided it was time to act like they were going out. He quickly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Eep!" was all Kagome said when he did it. "Didn't you do that enough last night!" Kagome glared.

"Nope!" Inuyasha said smirking. Sango was there, dumb folded. What had they done last night? Knowing the playboy it probably wasn't good.

"Sango! Hold it! Not like that! Last night, my parents declared that we had to sleep together, on the same bed, and this was how it was under two minutes after I fell asleep." Kagome said. She knew what she was thinking. Sango just nodded. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh my god!" a squeaky voice screamed. They turned around to find one of Kikyou's lackies. Well, it seemed they were caught by her. She tried to run out the door to stop Kikyou. But it didn't work. Kikyou just ignored them and sat down.

"That was..." Kagome began, but she couldn't find the words to say.

"Weird?" Sango suggested.

"Yep!" Kagome said.

"Oh, Kagome how's your...?" Sango asked. She knew that Kagome didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Oh, it's fine. It's less of a problem then what it was less then a week ago," Kagome stated.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You haven't told him yet?" Sango asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Not until I know he won't go on a killing spree." Kagome answered.

"What!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Mr. Takahashi! Sit down and pay attention!" Ms. Siji ordered. Inuyasha reluctantly ordered.

* * *

**_Review and tell me how yall liked it! Oh, warning, I'm not gonna be here from April 28-30th, 'cause I'm going on a trip...and then in June, 2nd-10th, I'm gonna be in Florida with my boyfriend! Luv u all that reviewed!_**

**_:ElementInu-hanyou:_**


	7. A New Side Of Yash?

I Do? Since When?

Chapter 7: A New Side Of Yash?

The rest of the day had gone by pretty uneventful. Inuyasha kept trying to make his idea work, but Kagome would always wriggle out of his grasp. Now it was 11:25 and in about five minutes, they would be called up to leave. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in their Math class waiting. Suddenly, the Math teacher, Mr. Gomichie, looked up at the clock and turned to them.

"Ok, since you only have 35 minutes, you all may talk quietly while I check papers." he said and sat at his desk. Kagome's eyebrow perked. He was the most strict teacher here and he was letting them off?

"Sango!" Kagome called from across the room. Sango quickly took a seat with Ayame.

"Kagome, come on, we're leaving in a few moments." Inuyasha's gruff voice said quietly.

"Are you coming too, Ayame?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep! Why's Kagome going?" Ayame asked.

"You'll find out at the meeting." he said. Ayame just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Since that sluts gone, how about you and me get to know each other?" a, in Inuyasha's opinion, HOT girl asked. He was going to say yes, but the gorgeous girl beside him reminded him that he was engaged.

"Sorry, can't." Inuyasha stated coolly. Everyone who heard him, and didn't know about the engagement, looked at him as if he had grown three heads!

"WHAT!" the boys asked. Kagome just stared at him with disbelieve.

'What the hell!' Kagome thought. Suddenly the clock hit 11:30 and Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and with some much begging, Sango walked out the door. Ayame and Koga went in Koga's car, Miroku and Sango went in his car, and Inuyasha and Kagome took his Mercedes, that seemed to have stayed at school the whole night.

"Hey, Yash?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you go out with that one girl when she asked?"

"Because, I may act like a man slut, but I wouldn't do that even if I did have a girlfriend, or in this case a fiancee." it still felt weird to him to say that.

"Oh, ok, hey! Can Sango and me do something after your speech?" Kagome asked. She had been planning on asking him for quite a while. She was going to have fun.

"Sure, what?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over at her for a split second and then back to the road.

"We'll tell someone to get you when we start, ok?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Inuyasha said. Kagome began to smirk. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Tzer shall be more! If youzez reviewezez! Happyzez Springzez!

(There shall be more! If you review! Happy Spring!)


	8. The Meeting

I Do? Since When?

Chapter 8: The Meeting

After around twenty minutes, they all arrived at the mansion. Kagome stood mouth wide open. IT WAS HUGE! There were vines curving their way up the castle and beautiful flowers flowing around the mansion. Noticing the drool coming off of his fiancee's mouth, he swipped a hand on lower back, watching where he put his hand for the sake of his life, and lead her into the house and down into the basement.

"MEETING!" Inuyasha roared scaring Kagome slightly. He noticed her wince and jump, and bent down to her ear and whispered a, 'sorry'. Everyone in the room took off into the large room and sat down. Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walked up to the stage. Inuyasha began to talk into the mike.

"I call this meeting to announce our new member and the announcement of something big. Our new member will be Ayame Wolf. She will be helping many of you in the fighting position." Inuyasha said. He turned to Ayame, Koga, and Miroku telling them to take a seat, of which they did. "And I would like to announce my forced fiancee. Kagome. If any of you do anything to harm her, you will be brutally hurt!" Inuyasha began to growl. Koga's eyes popped out of their sockets when he heard that! "You all may go." of which everyone did.

"Well, that was interesting." Sango stated.

"Yeup!" Kagome said.

"You two can do what you wanted to do, I'm sending Koga and Ayame with you. One will watch you two and the other will come and get me when you want me to. Ok?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. She was way to happy to hold it in, she kissed him on the cheek and headed off. Inuyasha just stood there as if a ghost was in front of him. He raised his hand and rubbed the place where Kagome had kissed him. He quickly shook it off.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" Ayame and Sango screamed once they got out of the room.

"I was just too happy to hold it in any longer?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Hey, Koga!" Ayame called.

"What?" Koga asked gruffly.

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO THAT MUTT!" Koga exploded. That angered Kagome to no end. Sango and Ayame took precautions and moved away from the two.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Kagome snapped.

"HE'S A MUTT!" Koga screamed.

"DUDE, INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED...I'M A MUTT TOO YOU KNOW!" Kagome exploded. Koga stood there dumb folded. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. Just tell us where the fighting room is and the locker room, please?" Koga softened.

"Yeah, sorry. Come on," Koga said leading them to the large fighting room. It was complete with lifts and weights. There was a part of the room where two people could fight. That was what Kagome and Sango were aiming for. A smirk appeared on their lips that scared Koga.

_'What the hell are they up to?'_ Koga thought.

"What are you two planning?" Koga asked shakily.

"Koga, hurry and grab Inuyasha for me..." Kagome ordered.


End file.
